Ash's pikachu theory
You know Ash's Pikachu from pokémon right? Well think again! There's a lot of secrets to be known. Why Pikachu won't evolve So everyone who watched the episode where Pikachu is giving a choice to evolve knows that Pikachu doesn't want to evolve. Pikachu wants to evolve, but he just can't. maybe it's a mutation. or the fact that he should be at least level 100 by now? Maybe it's Ash... perhaps Pikachu is worried something might happen when he evolves, like he might ignore Ash and run away never to be seen again.. perhaps Pikachu doesn't want the Thunderstone which lets pikachu evolve into Raichu. Why Ash gets rid of all of his Pokémon every session except Pikachu Well first of all, Pikachu was Ash's first pokemon and Pikachu means a lot to him. He gets rid of the other Pokémon only because those pokemon are getting older and stuff or they helped other Pokémon that were in trouble and Ash thought it would be best for it to stay there, and they need to be released into the wild. like in the episode where Ash, Misty and Brock are going to leave to the orange islands, Ash gets rid of Pidgeot because it saved the Pidgey and Pidgeotto. He got rid of it because the other Pokémon needed it for help. The other Pokémon he gets rid of are either because of they helped another Pokémon and those Pokémon need it more then he does or they evolved and Ash thinks its better off in the wild then with him. Why Ash is still 10 years old 1 You know how Pikachu rides on Ash's head? well every now and then, Pikachu shocks Ash on his head so he will forget his age. Why Ash is still 10 years old 2 In the first episode of Pokemon, Ash and Pikachu are attacked by a bunch of Spearow. A few minutes before that Ash steals Misty's bike. At the part where Ash is riding the bike, he sort of falls off a medium cliff about 3 feet high. The bike gets damaged and Ash falls off the bike. At that point Ash isn't unharmed, instead he's in a coma. everything that you see from episode 1 to the last episode is fake. The episodes u are seeing are made from Ash's imagination, and the characters are just part of Ash's body like Brock. Brock is Ash's repressed sexuality. One day Ash will wake up and notice that he's not 10 any more, and he will notice hes in a hospital. who knows if Pikachu is even ALIVE! So really Ash is in a coma from the bike crash and every episode in pokemon before the crash is Ash's imagination. Ash is not 12 and Ash will never age in pokemon until the last episode most likely. this has nothing to do with Pikachu shocking his head, if only Pikachu behaved none of this should've happened. The theory above may not be true. The other theory: There is another theory. This one is more happy. Remember the Ho-Oh Ash had seen? well, a pokedex entry says Its feathers when struck by light are thought to bring joy. It is said to live at the foot of a rainbow.. so Ash isn't in a coma, instead he's unharmed. everything that you see from episode 1 to the last episode is not fake, for the Ho-Oh had been there. Not a Costume Pikachu is not bigger then any other Pikachu. Pikachu is not a costume no matter what. In the episode in season 1 where Ash has to battle Ritchie, his best friend in the pokemon league Pikachu is exactly the same size as Sparky. Ritchie's pokemon